Unexpected
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Monkey D Luffy has a twin sister named Monkey D Lacey whom like Luffy leaves home to full-fill her dream. Along the way she meets a certain captain of the Heart pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Lacey left her home in Foosha Village it pained her to leave Dadan. She knew the women loved her like her own even if she did refuse to show it. Lacey had promised Luffy she would fulfil her own dream and study all the flowers the world has to offer. Shortly after the events at Marine Ford Lacey knew it was time to leave Foosha Village behind and travel the word fulfilling her dream. She hadn't thought much on about how she was going to fulfil the dream she promised both Ace and Luffy she would complete one day. After hearing about the events at Marine Ford she was more than motivated to leave the Foosha Village library and leave behind the doctor who had trained her as a nurse the past year. Since Luffy's departure Lacey had learnt more about plants and also been trained as a nurse and can make her own medicine from them. She was truly grateful to Dadan who raised her and her brothers to the best of her ability although they all gave her a hard time she was truly a great women. She remembers following Dadan as she ran in to the village hearing Garp is back. Lacey didn't want to face her grandfather she was ashamed that he had let that happen to Ace without putting up a fight, but a part of her knew there was nothing he could do without being branded a criminal himself. She followed Dadan in till she met Garp she hit him, repeatedly yelling at him Lacey couldn't hear much from her hiding place behind the bush not wanting her grandfather to see her, she could hear Ace and Luffy's names being said but not much else. Seeing Dadan cry hurt and Lacey decided that was it, she had to leave this place and do what she promised her brothers for their sake and Dadans.

She said her goodbyes to Dadan not giving Dadan time to grasp the situation she packed her few belongings and a few books that the doctor had given her and a few that she had brought on plants over the years she knew she would buy many more over the years sailing the seas but it was safe to say Lacey knew all about the plant life in Foosha village, the books weren't just to look back at what she had learnt but a piece of home she was taking with her. Sailing off at the docks quickly not letting Dadan stop her it was more so for Lacey's sake she didn't want to say goodbye, goodbye meant there was no seeing each other again no more hello's to be had. Dadan waved to the departing Lacey while Garp yelled at her to get back here watching Dadan hit him once more and walk towards her home made her smile although walking away she didn't stop waving in till Lacey was too far away to know if she had stopped or not. 'Well Ace, I'm doing it, I'm fulfilling my dream. It won't be easy and the seas are dangerous but as Luffy says if_ I have to_ _die_ _fighting for that, then at least I died_ _trying.' Lacey said to herself as she sat looking up into the sky._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sailing the seas with limited supplies and no navigator was going to be difficult. She really hadn't thought this through but at the time it was a heat of the moment decision to leave so abruptly. Unlike her brother Luffy, Lacey could read a map but only just. It took a little over a day for Lacey to reach a place called Shells town. It looked from appearance to be a marine base town so presumed it was pretty safe from the looks of things there didn't seem to be much plant life but she would ask around. She decided to stop by a book store first in order to buy a book of this islands plant life before going out and studying them herself. After the purchase of her book she decided to get a drink in a small cafe. She was greeting by the owner with a smile Lacey smiled back politely before asking for a drink. Lacey noticed the wanted poster for Luffy on the wall of the cafe 'Odd people don't usually have wanted posters in a place like this.' She thought to herself as she squinted to get a better look at the two posters that were plastered on the wall 'monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro Luffy's first crew mate if I heard correctly' she said to herself as the owner brought her over her drink Lacey paid and sat staring at the poster of her brother and his first mate. It had been over a year since Lacey last saw Luffy it was odd to be apart they hadn't been apart ever since they were born but now they were oceans apart, Luffy in the grand line and Lacey still in the east blue not far from home. After talking to the owner and her daughter about the plant life on the island the little girl offered to show Lacey. "You remind me of a friend of mine" The girl pointed out after showing Lacey the plant life the island has to offer. "Do I? What is your friend like?" Lacey asked as she pulled her sketchbook and newly purchased plant life book. _

_"He was amazing he saved this village you know!" The girl said excitedly_

_"Did he? That's great. He must be a great guy you are lucky to have a friend like that kid"_

_"I know right!" She smiled brightly before waving "I have to go bye" the girl walked away smiling thinking about her friend._

_Lacey found it interesting she was being compared to the young girl's male friend but that was nothing new people always said Lacey and Luffy were too much alike at times. She smiled at the memory of them running away from Dadan after raiding the fridge and eating all its contents and later getting hit by Ace for not sharing with him. Ace maybe gone but at least she had these memories. She wanted to see Luffy again and she had a feeling she would it was just a question of when and where. Finishing her sketches after a few hours she ventured back into town to get a room for a night. Lacey had been saving up her beris every since Luffy left it wasn't much she had saved but it would be enough for a while. She ventured back to the cafe to ask for a place that had a cheap room for the night, the owner offered her one of hers for a cheap price which Lacey couldn't refuse. _

_The next day she came down stairs the owner set out some food for her and said it was on her as she reminded her of someone who saved their town. Lacey smiled in thanks before scoffing down the food and reluctantly asking for more. "You definitely remind me of him." The owner laughed as she brought out a few more plates of food. "That was good" Lacey said rubbing her belly after eating six plates of food. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." The owner laughed while collecting the plates. Lacey said her goodbyes leaving a few beris on the table she didn't think it was fair not to pay when the lady gave her one free meal and her appetite asked for more. After buying some seeds at the local florist Lacey decided to be on her way._


	3. Chapter 3

_It didn't take too long to reach Orange town she decided this would be a good place to inspect next. Walking past she noticed a dog who was sitting on the side walk the dog barked as she walked passed Lacey bent down and stroked the dog while telling the dog she was going to study the plants here. The dog barked in response to her mumbling "You know where some plants are doggy?" she asked patting the dogs head the dog barked in response and stood up nudging her arm in order to get her to follow "Ok doggy lead the way" she smiled as she followed the unnamed dogs. The dog had leaded her to a large field just outside the town which had a small forest surrounding it. The Dog sat looking over the field while Lacey started to look around looking at the different flowers and sketching the ones she had never seen in her note book. The small dog came and sat on her lap while she drew for several hours. Realising she was no longer in Foosha Village and couldn't stay drawing and looking at plant life for hours. "Doggy do you know a good place to stay the night?" Lacey asked stroking the dogs head. The dog barked in response to her question and jumped off her lap waiting for her to follow. Getting to her feet Lacey followed the small dog back into town. The pair ended up in front of a small inn. "Thank you doggy." Lacey smiled as she hugged the dog before placing him back on the floor. The small dog barked before running off. After paying for the room for the night Lacey inspected how much beris she had left "This will last a week or two if I'm careful." She sighed to herself. _

_She was awoken in the morning buy the sound of gun fire. Taking her things she decided to inspect the cause of the ruckus. She followed the sound of gunfire and people shouting. As she got closer she heard a dog barking finial in seeing distance to the ruckus she saw a group of people firing guns, an old man was laying at their feet trying to get them to stop. As people opposed the new comers they were greeted with fists. The children hid behind their parents the old man lay at the new comer's feet he found it difficult to get up while still telling the people to leave this place. "Who are those people?" Lacey asked the man standing next to her. "Pirates they keep coming every week and causing trouble!" the man replied as he looked at the ground. Lacey couldn't just stand and watch it was obvious from the looks of the people opposing with bandages and bruises that this is not the first time they were opposing these pirates. Lacey pushed herself to the front of the crowd walking over to the man on the floor putting his arm round her shoulder and carrying him out of the new comers reach. "They will kill you!" the old man said quietly as he looked at the young girl._

_"Cant die yet I haven't fulfilled my dream" she said looking at the man with a big smile on her face. The old man had seen that smile on another not so long ago. That smile gave him hope once again. Whilst putting the old man down one of the new comer's follower's men came to attack her quickly putting him down she lifted her fist and it quickly connected with the attackers face and sent him flying backwards in to the other crew members. "Attacking from behind is cheap!" Lacey said glaring at the new comers. The town's people looked on at the events surprised. The old man sat up with the aid of fellow villagers staring at the young girl who wore blue shorts and a low cut yellow tank top which showed off her large chest, her right arm was covered in various flower tattoos her hair was a dark purple short and messy at the top the underneath appeared much longer as it was pulled in to a low ponytail draping down her back. Her appearance was similar to that of the young man who had saved the village not too long ago._

_As the fight unfolded Lacey realised they were not strong at all they were using their weapons and numbers to scare the towns people. It wasn't long before every new comer were laying on the floor after laying a few punches on the new comer who appeared to be the boss he ran away. The people cheered Lacey before realising she had disappeared. "Where did she go!" the old man asked. Lacey didn't want any thanks or praise she just did the right thing and now it was time to leave. After the man ran away she made her get away also finding her way to the docks and sailing off. It wasn't long before the town's people appeared at the docks and where yelling thanks at her. Lacey just smiled and waved before venturing in to the horizon on to the next town. 'She reminds me of him. That smile, he has the same smile.' The old man said to himself. "Mayor who was that?" one of the towns people asked. "I don't know." The old man replied. The small dog came and sat beside the old man and barked at the ship which was sailing in to the horizon. "You see it to don't you Shushu?" The old man said to the dog while patting its head the dog barked in response._

_Lacey sat up in her small boat listening to her stomach growly her head lent to the side and her tongue was poking out her mouth a little before she slumped down before exclaiming "I'm hungry!" She hadn't eaten anything since last night. She pulled out her map "Syrup village? Sounds yummy!" she exclaimed. Pulling out her compos it only took her around ten minutes to figure out which way she was supposed to go. It was late by the time she reached syrup village still determined to find food Lacey followed her nose to a small restaurant and sat down and ordered her fill. She asked the owner about a place to sleep the night. She was directed to a small inn she paid for her night and went to sleep happy that her stomach was full. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Waking up the sounds of birds Lacey decided it was time to get to work. She ventured round the village and sketched the new plant life she felt calm when sitting and sketching the plant life she sees. She couldn't help but feel alone though. She would only last so long on her own and the grand line on her own was a not going to happen. She had sensed someone approaching she looked up to see a blond haired girl. "Hi they I'm Kaya." The girl smiled looking down at Lacey. "Hi. I'm Lacey. How close is the next town?" Lacey asked_

_"It's not too far. Close to the sea restaurant." Kaya answered_

_"Sea restaurant?" _

_"Yeah it's a restaurant that floats on the sea. I hear it is very good."_

_"Do you have directions on how to get there?" Lacey asked pulling out her map of the east blue. Kaya sat down next to her and explained the route to get there. The two talked for a while before Lacey decided it was time to set off as the sun was going to set soon she should go to the next village. Kaya stopped her from leaving "Wait follow me quickly." Kaya stated as she walked through the forest. Lacey followed Kaya without question she was unsure why but she did. They reached a big house. Outside three young boys were sitting by the gate "Pepper, Onion, Carrot what are you doing here?" Kaya asked "Meri said you had been gone awhile we were going to come find you and protect you. After all we are the great Usopp pirates!" The one with green hair exclaimed. Kaya just laughed slightly in response before telling the boys she was safe and it was going to get dark so they should head home. 'Usopp? Yassopps son?' Lacey asked herself at the mention of a name she had heard many years ago. Kaya ushered Lacey in to the house before coming out of a room with a few books. The books where about plant life in both Syrup village and a island called Conomi Island also a book on making medicine with plants she hadn't seen. "Why are you giving me these?" Lacey asked taking the books. "You remind me of someone and it looks like you're a botanist so they would be more use to you than me." Kaya smiled Lacey thanked Kaya and left shortly after. It was starting to get dark so she had to sail to the next island quickly. Sorting out her route she set sail soon realising the sea restaurant was closer then the next island._

_It had started to rain heavily and her small boat was taking on too much water. She had used a rain coat she had brought to protect her bag. She was soaking wet and could see the sea restaurant lights all she could do is sail forward and hope she can keep enough water off the boat not to sink. She reached the restaurant quickly grabbing her bag jumping off her sinking boat on to the restaurants deck. 'The baratie.' Lacey said to herself as she looked at the sign. Lacey saw people eating inside so knew it was open. She ventured in getting stares from the fellow customers about her wet appearance. She sat at one of the vacant tables close to the window. 'What now? No boat where do I go from here?' Lacey asked herself as she looked at the menu. Someone came over to take her order she knew she couldn't buy too much and this place wasn't cheap. Zeff came over to the girls table with a towel. He was unsure why but the girl reminded him of a certain chore boy who put a whole in his roof. "Thank you!" Lacey said bowing her head to the older man. Lacey dried herself the best she could her clothes were still drenched. She hadn't noticed the stares she was getting from a certain man across the room. "Old man?" Lacey said as Zeff started to walk off. _

_"What is it kid?" Zeff asked._

_"I don't mean to be rude and of course I will pay..." Lacey was cut off_

_"What is it kid?" Zeff asked again hoping to stop her rambling._

_"Is there any chance I could stay here the night. I will pay. Just my boat sunk as I got here..."_

_She was cut off once again by Zeff "Sure kid." Zeff said. He wasn't one to throw out a vulnerable little girl he smiled at the thought that If Sanji was here he would try kick Zeffs arse if he didn't let the girl stay he would never admit it but he missed that kid. "Thank you!" Lacey said bowing her head repeatedly. Zeff smiled and walked away from the girl. 'He's a nice old man' Lacey smiled to herself. If he had said no she would have had to sleep on the deck for the night and try catching a ride to the next island with anyone who would take her. She decided to look through one of the books Kaya gave her about making medicine from plants she started to read through it waiting for her food. _


	5. Chapter 5

_"Captain what is it?" the polar bear asked looking at his captain staring at the other side of the room this got the attention of all the crew who were sitting at the long table. There was no response from their captain so the bear nudged him to get his attention "Captain?" he repeated looking at his captain with a worried expression._

_"What is it Bepo?" Asked the dark haired captain not looking at the bear who was asking him questions._

_"What are you looking at?" asked Bepo as he looked in his captain direction looking at all the people wondering who would catch his captain attention and why. "The girl with the book?" Asked Bepo that was the only person who would likely get the captains attention their captain wasn't one to have people get his attention lightly so this girl is interesting to Bepo. 'What is she reading?' Law asked himself trying to squint to see the small font on the front of the girl's book. He noticed her clothes and hair were wet she had a bag which had a rain coat over half of it. Law couldn't stop staring at the young girl he usually wasn't interested in other people and a girl has never really caught his eye like this one. _

_"Captain are we going back to the grand line?" Shachi asked looking over at his captain, Law just nodded in response. They left the grand line after Marine Ford, not because they wanted to more like they were chased out by the Marines and Law decided to leave the grand line and visit the east blue before returning to the grand line once more. Now Law was thinking it was indeed the best decision otherwise he would not have laid eyes on the young girl he is currently staring at. Although the crew had long but finished their food Law was content on staying in till the girl decided to leave. He was surprised when after eating she followed the old man in a chef's outfit out back. Law decided to follow. "You can sleep in here for the night. Don't worry about paying kid" The old man said to the young girl. "Thank you!" Lacey said bowing her head to the older man as he walked away. 'She doesn't have a ship?' Law thought to himself. The book she was holding fell out of her hands as she stopped bowing law walked over and picked the book up for her. She seemed surprised that law was there and had picked up the book before her. 'Plants to medicine' Law read on the books title this surprised him a little he wasn't expecting her to be reading a medical book. "My book." Lacey stated holding her hand out. _

_"Sorry. A medical book? You a doctor?" Law asked handing her the book._

_"No, a nurse." Lacey stated smiling at the man who seemed curios about her medical knowledge._

_"Why the book on medicine making?" Law asked leaning against the wall_

_"I study plants." Lacey said holding the book to her chest_

_"A botanist and a nurse that's a good mix." Law said to the girl "I could help you improve your medical skills." Law glanced at her before returning his gaze to the wall in front of him._

_"How?" Lacey asked _

_"Join my crew. That way I can teach you about medicine and you can continue studying plants." Law stated looking at her for an answer._

_"No thanks. Night." Lacey smiled as she walked in to the room the old man said she could sleep in. Law smiled as he watched her disappear in to the room. Law walked back to his crew who were all wondering why he walked away Law left money on the table as his crew followed him to submarine. "Where staying her for the night so everyone just go to sleep. I'll keep watch" Law stated to his crew they all nodded in response to their captains orders. Law wanted the young girl on his crew she would be useful due to her knowledge of plant life Law would have to convince her in the morning. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Law woke up early and saw the young girl sitting at a table Law smiled as he left his ship and entered the Baratie. He walked up to the girls table and sat down opposite her she looked up from her book to see him sitting their leaving on his hands looking at her. "I said no!" Lacey stated calmly before getting back to her book. _

_"There's no boat outside so where's yours?" Law asked_

_She put her book down and placed her head on the table "It sunk" she stated_

_"So come with me. Become a member of my crew like I said you can study plants and I can teach you more about medicine we can help each other." _

_"Ok but If I wanna leave I will leave." Lacey stated looking at Law._

_"Understood...?" _

_"Lacey and you are?" _

_"Trafalgar Law but just call me Law or captain" Law smiled_

_Lacey finished eating and went off to thank the old man for letting her stay. She later came back and followed Law on to the ship. His ship looked more like a yellow block to her. She followed Law from the deck further in to the ship she was greeted by many men just staring at their captain questionably. "This is Lacey a new member of our crew. Anyone got a problem with that?" Law asked and was met with many 'No problem captain'_

_"It's a talking polar bear" Lacey said loudly while pointing at Bepo._

_"I'm sorry" The bear said while putting its head down. Lacey walked up to Bepo smiling before tiptoeing to pat his head and say "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Bepo lifted up his head and was met by her radiant smile. Bepo smiled back before wondering off._

_It had only been a few days but Lacey was finally feeling at ease on the ship and was close to a few crew members such as Bepo, Shachi and penguin. Bepo would let her hug him whenever she wanted Shachi and penguin made her laugh the crew really made her feel welcome. She realised shortly after joining that she was the only girl on the crew. _

_"Law?" Lacey asked looking at her captain who was sitting on a sofa looking up at her waiting for her to continue "Do I have to dress like the rest of your crew?" _

_Law smiled at her random question "You don't have to but it would be nice if you wore my mark" Law answered. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Lacey decided she would wear Laws mark she found a black jump suit in storage and decided to make it her own. She cut it in half making trousers and a top. She cut the legs shorter so they would reach her knees and made the ends elastic so they would stay in place she also made the top of the trousers elastic so they wouldn't fall off her hips. She did the same for the end of the top she cut it slightly so her stomach would be showing and made the elastic just above her belly button so that the top would stay in place. She cut the sleeves off so it just had holes to put arms through. She put on her new outfit quite pleased with her work on it she had the zip undone a little to show a little cleavage. She felt comfortable in her new outfit she knew she would of felt uncomfortable in the whole jumpsuit. The jumpsuit still had laws mark on the back and on the chest pocket. After trying on her outfit she decided to alter it a little buy making it tighter as you can tell it was made for a man so she tightened it a little to fit her frame better. She put it on again proud of her work and decided to get back to reading some of Laws many books._

_Lacey got a few looks when walking down the corridors "Wow Lacey that looks great" Shachi stated while looking her up and down un like Laws crew mates Lacey decided to stay wearing her black strap sandals. _

_"Thanks Shachi. You really think so?" Lacey asked looking down at herself._

_"Yeah it looks good. You look like one of us now" Shachi said smiling before waving and walking off._

_Lacey reached Laws library she noticed that only Law and her use this room at times Bepo comes in to tell Law things but other than that only Law and her use this room. She looked around the room trying to spot her captain not seeing him anywhere she decided to go back to reading some books. _

_Law hadn't seen Lacey fight and was worried she would be too weak if she was Law couldn't risk her life by keeping her with him. He would have to let her go if she couldn't hold herself in a fight. Law walked down the corridor holding a black jumpsuit he had found after Lacey asking if she should dress like the rest of the crew he decided he would give her the option. It would be nice if she wore his mark and dressed like part of the crew. He was surprised when he entered his library he saw Lacey wearing something new. Examining closer he noticed it was in fact a black jumpsuit she had altered to fit her style of dress. This made him smile he hadn't even asked or presented her with the jumpsuit she went and did this all by herself. She looked up at him and smiled "You like it?" She asked_

_'Do I like it? She looks so good' Law said to himself "Yeah it looks good. I was going to give you this but looks like you found yourself one" Law laughed a little holding up the jump suit._

_"Can I still have it? I can make a coat out of it for cold days." Lacey said smiling _

_"Sure." Law stated handing her the jumpsuit "You want me to explain anything?" Law asked noticing she was looking at a surgery book. Law had been teaching Lacey how she can assist him in surgery._

_"All of this." Lacey said quietly pointing to a diagram in the book_

_"Sure." Law smiled as he sat down next to her and went on to explain what was written on the page. Lacey asked more questions and law answered. They were sat like this for a few hours before Bepo came in and said they were about to enter the grand line. _

_Law had forgotten he wanted Lacey to spar with one of his crew mates to see if she could fight or not. As he was going to ask her to leave before entering the grand line if she could not fight he had come to care about her the past week he didn't want to put her in a situation she couldn't defend herself and law couldn't protect her all the time. He would rather her be safe and away from him then in danger and with him. He decided he should see if she could fight now if she couldn't the crew would have to train her. _

_"Shachi, Lacey I want you both to spar. I want to see how you fight Lacey" Law stated Shachi nodded and walked to the middle of the room. Lacey looked at Law a little before doing what he told her. "Don't hold back Shachi" Law added looking at Shachi, Shachi nodded in response. _

_Shachi came at Lacey, Lacey moved out the way last minute before swinging her leg and hitting him in the back of her head making him crash into the ground face first. This surprised Law he wasn't expecting her to be strong he had hoped but not expected it at all. "That's enough now" Law smiled Shachi was glad that it was only Law watching. Lacey helped Shachi up and apologised for hurting him Shachi smiled and waved her off._


	8. Chapter 8

_Lacey sat in her room wondering why the name Trafalgar Law and the Heart pirates sounded so familiar if had been bugging her since Law told her his name. 'He is a pirate maybe I just heard the name in passing' Lacey said to herself and decided to drop the issue. They were going to be arriving soon at an island. It would be Lacey's first island on the ground line to visit and see the plant life she was excited to see what the grand line had to offer her. She stopped doing her alterations on the jumpsuit law had given her it now looked like a long zip up coat she just had to bring it in a little to make it her size and then it would be done. She put the jumpsuit down and decided to find the others. _

_She saw Law coming out of his room she walked fast to catch up with the tall captain. Law smiled at his younger crew member before walking by her side "Were about to arrive" Law stated. Lacey smiled and turned slightly showing him her bag on her back. Law laughed a little in response. The girl certainly had an effect on him. Lacey waited next to law in till that had reached the surface. After reaching the surface most of the crew left the ship leaving only a few to watch the ship while the others wondered around the town. "You going to look for plants?" Law asked looking down at the girl next to him._

_"Yeah!" Lacey stated looking up at Law with a smile on her face. Law just nodded at the shorter girl and walked through the town "Oh books!" Lacey said as she walked next to Law in to the town. Law accompanied Lacey to the book store as he too wanted to buy a few books. Law paid for both his and his younger crew members books. Lacey smiled before putting her books in her bag. Law decided to look around the town some more. Lacey had gone on her own to look for some plant life. 'I hope she will be ok on her own' Law asked himself before venturing through the town._

_Lacey looked at the strange looking plants that covered parts of the island taking out her sketch pad she began to sketch the strange plants. She didn't know how long she had sat there but it was most likely more than a few hours she loses track of time when she sits and draws. She decided to take a few samples of these strange plants to look at their properties. Sensing someone approaching Lacey decided to finish taking samples and put them in her bag. Once she stood up she was greeted by the presence of a large brown haired man. She tried to walk around him but he blocked her bath she looked up at him with a glare that said 'move' he ignored the glare and walked closer to the young girl. Lacey backed up a little._


	9. Chapter 9

_"That mark, you're a pirate?" the man asked staring at the mark on her chest. _

_"So what if I am?" Lacey asked looking up _

_"I kill all weak pirates. So I'm going to kill you girly" the man said smiling as he tried to punch her. Lacey moved out of the way of his attack looking at the crater he had just made in the floor 'I can't let him hit me' Lacey said to herself. Lacey was lucky she was very quick but her attacks were nowhere near as powerful as his. Lacey could only dodge the attacks coming at her, her own attacks were not having much of an effect on the man. 'If I can't defeat him I can't survive the grand line, Law needs me to be stronger' Lacey said to herself as she decided to fight with all she had. She put all the power in to her right arm and swung at him hitting him in the face making him stumble backwards slightly. "So you have a little strength" the man stated laughing at the younger girls attack. After hitting him hundreds of times and dodging all his attacks Lacey was beginning to get tired the power in her attacks fading. 'I have to beat him otherwise I don't deserve to be part of the heart pirates' Lacey said to herself 'If I can't defeat him I don't deserve to see Luffy again' a new look of determination was in her eyes which startled the large man in front of her. He managed to hit in the arm causing Lacey to call out in pain as she heard the cracking of her bones in her left arm. Looking down to inspect the damage a bone was sticking out of her skin causing blood to flow out of the wound. Lacey winced in paid as the man came at her again grazing the side of her stomach although only a graze still made contact and hurt. This fight was slowly becoming one-sided as Lacey was struggling to keep her eyes open and to keep the pain in check. Lacey knew she couldn't take another hit she would pass out from the pain. She used what speed she had left to dodge his attacks she managed to hit him in the face once more with more strength then before causing him to fall back. The man looked at her angrily before trying to get back up. Lacey landed another punch on the guys chest where the man's heart would be located the man coughed from the impact and fell back down. Lacey did this a few more times the man landed one last him as Lacey laid her last punch on the man's chest. The man managed to hit her in the chest just as she hit him. The man fell to the ground coughing before passing out. Lacey fell to the ground with a thud she struggled to get up only using her right arm to pull her damaged body up from the ground. Lacey managed to walk to her bag pulling it close to her she had to stop the blood coming out of her arm. Knowing she couldn't push the bone back in without making things worse she bandaged around the bone stopping the bleed from continuing. Her chest caused her pain when she breathed and moved but she knew there was nothing she could do about this she would have to find law and hope no one else wanted to start a fight. _

_Lacey dragged her damaged body down the street towards the docks. Blood was coming out of her nose and there was blood coming out the sides of her mouth from the injury she sustained to the chest her left arm hung next to her body with her bone sticking out and her arm looking out of shape. A big bruise could be seen on the side of her stomach. She managed to get the ship without confrontation she walked on to the ship before Bepo yelled "CAPTAIN HURRY!" Law unsure of what was going on ventured out of his library to the deck seeing Lacey cough up blood before collapsing in to Bepo's arms. Law hurried towards the pair inspecting her injuries. "Prepare for surgery!" Law stated. Law knew he had to fix her arm and seeing the blood escaping from the bottom of her top she had an injury on her chest. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Law had given her sedatives to make sure she was out before he started operating. Looking at the extent of her injuries law said to himself 'No normal person could survive from these injuries. Her left lung has collapsed and been punctured her ribs are broken, a piece of rib narrowly just missed her heart. Her left arm is shattered. This will be interesting surgery. Got to make sure that there is no lasting damage after, so she can recover and all evidence of these injuries will be gone.' _

_Law had finally finished surgery on Lacey the other crew members were standing outside waiting on the verdict. They all looked at Law for an answer "She will be ok it will take a few weeks for her to fully recover but she's stable" Law stated to his crew taking off his surgical gloves. "Let her rest for now. You can see her later. Bepo find out who did this" Law walked down the corridor to his room just wanting to relax a little, it pained him to see Lacey like that and more so having to operate on her. Law lay on his bed thinking about the events that had happened Lacey truly is very strong he doesn't even think he could survive an injury like that to the chest. After having some time to think things through he ventured back into the infirmary to see Lacey. After reaching the room she was in he took a deep breath not really wanting to see her with all these tubes and machines attached to her but knew he had no choice he couldn't leave her to wake up alone she may freak out and open her wounds again. Law looked down at the young girl before taking a seat next to the bed she was laying on. There were tubes in her chest to keep her lung inflated. Law had reset her ribs so there were metal rods sticking out of her chest a mask on her face and IV drips in her arm. It would take her a while to fully recover and this worried Law the grand line was dangerous and he didn't want her to be in more danger then she already was. _

_Lacey woke up and could hardly move her body. She looked to her side seeing Law asleep on the chair next to her she couldn't help but smile at her sleeping captain. She felt something on her face and it smelt kind of funny. She looked down to her chest seeing metal rods and tubes in her chest. 'I was attacked I remember now' Lacey said looking down at her arm which had a cast on. Lacey just looked at Law sleeping in till she was interrupted by Bepo rushing in. "Captain I found out who did it!" Bepo yelled waking his captain up. Law got up looking down at Lacey and smiling slightly to her before saying "I'll be back in a bit" with that he left the room following Bepo._

_Law followed Bepo to a ship with a pirate flag Law told Bepo to go but he insisted of assisting the captain. Law boarded the ship and was met by men trying to attack him. He ventured further in to the ship and reached the infirmary where a large man was on the bed with a mask of his face. The man looked at Law his eyes were blood shot and his skin was a purple tint 'She used her knowledge of the human body to attack vital points so even after he would feel the effects' this fact made Law smile. 'By the looks of things it looks like she ruptured some veins and arteries that were connected to the heart. Without proper surgery he will die from the injuries in a matter of hours.' _

_"Who are you?" the large man asked before his eyes widened when he recognised the mark on the man's jacket._

_"You attacked a member of my crew. But I can see she did a good job making sure you didn't survive" Law smirked_

_"What? What do you mean making sure I don't survive?" _

_"By the looks of you" Law walked closer to look again pulling the covers off him "She hit you pretty badly and looks like she damaged your veins and arteries and by the look of your skin colour and this bruising" He poked the man's bruise on his chest. "Your veins and arteries have been ruptured without a skilled surgeon to repair the ruptures you will die in a few short hours." Law laughed _

_"Get me a surgeon ill pay you anything" The man yelled "I'm the captain of this ship I can give you anything" _

_"You have a surgeon right in front of you. But I already have what I want. You're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it" Law said as he turned on his heels and stared to walk out of the room._

_"Wait!" the man yelled trying to get up but falling on the floor before coughing up blood "Help me!"_

_Law looked at the man on the floor "You messed with the wrong crew and for that, you will die." Law left the boat. It was unlikely they would find a skilled surgeon on this island at least not one that could repair that kind of damage at least not that well anyway meaning he would still die. Law and Bepo returned to their own ship. Law returned to the infirmary to see Lacey he waved to her slightly as he walked in and took a seat next to her. "Are you breathing ok?" Law asked _

_"It hurts but I'm ok, can I take this mask off?" Lacey replied Law nodded and took the mask of her. _

_Lacey found her chest very heavy and found breathing painful but there was nothing she could do about it. _

_"The man who attacked you was a pirate captain" Law said as Lacey just looked at him "He's going to die" _

_"You are going to kill him?" Lacey asked_

_"No. The injuries he sustained from your fight will kill him in a matter of hours." Law stated. Lacey just stared at Law surprised that she had in fact wounded him. She hadn't intended on killing him but it couldn't be helped. "It will take some time for you to recover so just rest" Lacey's stomach began to rumble quite loudly. "You're hungry?" Law asked Lacey nodded "I will go tell Shachi to tell the chef to make food for you" Law stated as he left the room to tell Shachi who was waiting outside wanting to see Lacey. _

_When Law had returned Bepo and Penguin followed closely behind Lacey waved at the pair with a smile. Law took his original place on Lacey's right while Bepo and Penguin stood on her left beside her bed. Law stayed quiet looking at Lacey's chart in front of him while Lacey, Bepo and Penguin where talking about all kinds of random stuff and joking around. Time passed quickly and Shachi had come in with plates full of food as all the crew knew Lacey ate a lot. "Let Lacey eat in peace she has to rest after so it's time to leave" Law stated putting the chart back and helping Shachi put the plates of food down on the table and pulling it over to Lacey's bed. The three crew members waved to their friend before leaving the room. _

_Lacey began eating the many dishes that were in front of her before stopping and handing one to law. Law looked up at the girl questionably "For you. You should eat you look hungry." Lacey stated pushing the plate to him again. Law took the plate and began to eat. 'How can she move and eat so much she should be in too much pain to do that' Law said to himself unsure on how Lacey seemed to be able to move like she wasn't at all injured. Lacey had finished eating and rubbed her stomach lightly before exclaiming "I'm full" _

_"I'm not surprised" Laughed Law pushing the table away from the bed. Lacey seemed much better her skin was no longer pale._

_"Can we take these out?" Lacey asked pointing to her chest_

_"No. There is no way you are fully healed yet. It's only been a few hours!" Law stated_

_"You're no fun Law" Lacey stated making a face at him_

_"If keeping you from dying means I'm not fun I will gladly take that!" Law said as he left the room. She could get him so angry it was unreal upon leaving he noticed Bepo "Bepo watch Lacey make sure she doesn't remove any equipment from herself" Law stated waving Bepo off. Bepo just nodded slightly confused by the request but happily wondered off to see his female crew mate._


	11. Chapter 11

_Laying there just looking at the ceiling it was true she hadn't full healed she knew that, her chest was still very heavy and it hurt to breath but she felt better she could move better now. Food would always make her feel better it seemed to be a family trait of some sort but she knew she had to listen to law he was only looking out for her, but she didn't want to be a burden to him. She knew she would have to train herself hard in order to improve her fighting capabilities. As she pondered the fact she needed to get stronger Bepo walked in rushing over to her side to tell her about the fish he had seen out the window Lacey laughed at his excitement. 'Why can't he sit with me and make me laugh.' Lacey said to herself thinking about law._

_Law sat at his desk in the library laying his face down on the cold metal surface. 'She is an idiot' Law said to himself about the fact she wanted to remove the tubes and rods which were keeping her lung working and her ribs in place. He couldn't understand her stupidity at times she just didn't seem to understand the dangers in things, she didn't seem to understand she nearly died. 'Doesn't she get it? She nearly died! I nearly lost her' Law said to himself. _

_Law later checked on Lacey while she was asleep checking her vitals and making sure she was healing. He didn't really want to talk to her right now so he was careful not to wake her before wondering back to his room._

_A full week had passed and Law refused to talk to Lacey he would explain her condition and tell her to rest but didn't talk directly to her and barely looked at her. Law finally removed the tubes and rods from her chest and told her she would still need to rest before leaving her alone sitting on the edge of the bed. Bepo came in to check on Lacey she was trying to stand up by herself with not much success and kept falling back on the bed. Bepo quickly came over to lend a hand to the young girl. 'Why is captain not here?' Bepo asked himself. Bepo had noticed Law spent less time with Lacey this past week which was odd because Bepo could see the captain cared about her he remembers his expression when he saw Bepo holding up the wounded girl he looked horrified as if he wanted to kill everyone in the room. _

_Lacey had started walking around more but despite her efforts of trying to talk to Law he insisted on ignoring her. Lacey sat on the sofa in the library watching Law reading a book at his desk 'I want to throw this book at him!' she said to herself looking at the book in her hands as she lifted it slightly and threw it in Laws direction hitting him on the head Law grunted but before he could say anything Lacey stood up quietly and left the room. Law sat for a few seconds trying to figure out what had just happened 'Why did she throw a book at me?' Law asked himself before slowly getting up and following Lacey. Once he caught up with her he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room "Why did you throw a book at me?" Law stated coldly looking at his crew mate._

_"Now you talk to me?" Lacey yelled pulling her wrist away from her captain "You don't talk to me for ages and now you want to ask why I threw something at you? I thought you were clever my dearest captain!" Lacey yelled before reaching for the door. Law grabbed both her wrists and pinned them against the door behind her head he pushed his body closer to hers and brought his lips quickly to hers kissing her roughly. 'He's kissing me!" Lacey thought to herself. Law removed his lips from hers and opened the door "No you can't kiss me like that and expect me to leave!" Lacey stated as she shut the door Law had just opened. Law had no idea what to do now yes he wanted to kiss her but he didn't think he would really do it, where do they go from here. Lacey tip toed to reach the taller man's face putting a hand gently on his cheek before kissing his lips softly, once she pulled away she smiled up at the man. Law didn't know what to do or how to react he didn't realise his body had moved on its own as he wrapped his arms around her._


	12. Chapter 12

_After the kiss the two went their separate ways to think about the events that had just occurred Law went to find Bepo so he could lean on the bear and Lacey went to analyse some plant samples. It wasn't long before this became normal. The two had started a relationship and the crew had realised it slowly but never said anything there was no reason to. It was safer to keep this information on the ship and that was the only place they appeared closer than regular crew mates. Both Law and Lacey had become very close over the years they spent together it didn't take long for Laws room to become their room. Two years the two have been together Lacey still doesn't know everything about her mysterious captain and sometimes he scared her but she would never tell him that._

_"I don't like this!" Lacey stated as she hugged Bepo. Bepo didn't reply he knew that there was no point in replying none of them liked this. None of them were told the whole story or an explanation why and as much as it annoyed all of them they had to trust their captain. He could understand Lacey's frustration she and the captain were the closest it must hurt her that he didn't even explain things to her. The crew were on an island called Zo waiting to hear from the captain. Lacey couldn't do much but pace around the island not being able to concentrate on the flowers around her. 'We haven't been apart since we meet' was all Lacey could think about while staring blankly at the plant life in front of her. 'Something doesn't feel right' Lacey though to herself as her hand reached to grip her chest feeling her heart pounding. She didn't usually have feelings like this but she couldn't help but fear for her captain and the man she loved. 'I, I love him' She thought smiling to herself they had never said those words to each other and Lacey desperately wanted to say those words to her captain so all she could do was hope he was safe and could live through anything he is being faced with._

_Time appeared to slow down whilst on Zo Lacey hated waiting almost as much as she hated worrying about Law. Standing in their room she picked up his t-shirt which was lying on a chair. She smiled as she hugged the t-shirt close to her before removing her own shirt and replacing it with his and she crawled in to the bed they shared making a pillow wall to put her arm and leg over so it would feel like she wasn't alone. She hated sleeping alone this was the first time since Law had kissed her that they had slept apart. _

_'I need to get my heart back.' Law said to himself as he walked the corridors of Ceasers lab. He knew he had to get his heart back while Vergo had it and that he was vulnerable but not just him his crew were also. Law knew they would all do what they could to get his heart back even put themselves on the line for him, Lacey would do anything even give her life for him he knew this and knew he had to get it back he didn't want any harm to come to his crew, especially Lacey. Teaming up with the Straw Hat Pirates was definitely not part of his plan but it could work to his advantage he had seen Luffy fight once before and was surprised by how loyal he was this was proved to Law again when Luffy didn't question him when he said he wouldn't betray him. Although he thought the boy was a little too trusting he was glad that Luffy was on his side. The straw hats were certainly different and Law struggled with their carefree nature he would have not been able to deal with it if it wasn't for the past two years with Lacey whom was carefree and silly in Law's opinion. Seeing the straw hat boy made him think of Lacey and how she would be acting in this situation she would definitely think the straw hats small raccoon doctor was cute and be fascinated by Franky the cyborg. He missed her greatly he was surprised he missed her so much it didn't take him long after leaving to miss her. He missed little things such as feeling her arm on his chest in the morning her soft skin next to him. Her smile, the way she kissed him in the morning and before going to bed. Her silly dancing when she gets excited, the way she pulls on his arm to get his attention, the way she giggles at things she finds funny, the way she traces his tattoo's with her fingers, the way she looks at him. Law found himself beginning to miss her more he thought it would hardly affect him that she was gone but it affected him more than he ever thought possible he found it nearly impossible to sleep without the purple haired girl curled up next to him. _


	13. Chapter 13

_'Tra-guy? Where are you taking us?' Luffy asked while rubbing his arm that had gotten injured in the past battle. Law was reuniting with his crew after what seemed like years apart all was finished now he had his heart. Vergo and Joker where no more Law was free to do as he wished with no fear of them coming after him. He owed the straw hats a lot so in return he offered to let Chopper look through his library and to spend a few days on the island with them as a type of holiday. He had no idea why he had agreed to this he really didn't the straw hat pirates annoyed him although he couldn't knock them for being a strong and nice bunch of people but their personalities didn't mesh well with his._

_Law stood on the deck of the Straw hat's ship looking out at the vast sea thinking about the women he had left on the island they are heading to. He wanted to feel the girl close to him once more it had been to long since they had been apart he just wanted to see her face. _

_"You ok Tra-guy?" Luffy asked as he joined Law on the deck followed by his crew. _

_'Don't I get any peace around here?'__ Law asked himself "I'm fine strawhat-ya" Law answered_

_Lacey laid in the bed her and Law shared wearing nothing but the captains t-shirt which looked like a dress on her small frame reaching just below her knees. She snuggled up on the bed holding on to parts of the t-shirt. She was awoken a bit later by some voices she wasn't used to hearing. Lacey sat up rubbing her eyes._

_"Your crew is cool Tra-guy. The bear is awesome!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked closely at Bepo. _

_Lacey got out of bed slowly before going towards to the door to see what all the commotion is and whose voices she could here. As she opened the door she heard Law's voice. She ran out of her room up towards the deck once she reached the deck she saw the said man standing with his crew and a few people Lacey didn't recognise. Lacey was passed caring she didn't care who knew she loved law and she was going to make sure he knew it. She jumped off the ship and ran towards Law before jumping on him and wrapping her arms and legs around him. She rested her head on his shoulder taking in his sent the sent she had missed since his departure. She moved her head to look at him moving her hands to rest on the sides of his face as she moved her face closer to him before kissing him softly. Despite people being around Law didn't care he kissed the girl back. _

_Lacey pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her captain still unaware that she is still only wearing his t-shirt. Lacey heard a familiar voice that made her remember she wasn't alone with law. She looked towards the voice she had just heard and was staring directly at her brother. "L...Luffy!" Lacey yelled as she jumped out of Laws arms and in to Luffy's she wrapped her arms around his neck tiptoeing slightly due to the height difference._

_"You can hug me little lady!" Sanji swooned_

_Lacey pulled away and smiled at Luffy "Lacey!" Luffy said in surprise before hugging her again._

_Luffy's crew stood looking at the unknown girl who had just kissed Trafalgar Law and was now hugging there captain._

_"What are you doing here?" Luffy asked _

_"Waiting for my captain" Lacey stated pointing to Law_

_"Tra-guy is your captain?" _

_"Yeah. I'm part of the Heart Pirates Luffy."_

_"Join my crew?" Luffy asked_

_Lacey looked back at Law who looked worried for some reason "I belong here Luffy" _

_"We have an alliance with you! So we can always help each other if needed!" Luffy stated _

_"We have an alliance with the straw hats?" Lacey asked looking over her shoulder at law, Law nodded in response to her question._

_"Luffy how do you know such a beautiful lady?" Sanji asked while swooning over Lacey._

_"She's my little sister!" Luffy smiled_

_"SISTER?" Shouted every member of Luffy's crew in shock the heart pirates were also very surprised by this sudden revelation._

_"I'm Sanji" Sanji stated as he took Lacey hand in his own. Law didn't like this guy at all he didn't like anyone touching Lacey. Lacey removed her hand from his and smiled._

_All of Luffy's crew introduced themselves. Lacey found his crew very interesting a cyborg, reindeer and a skeleton her brother definitely picked an interesting crew._

_"Thank you for looking after my brother" Lacey stated as she bowed slightly_

_"It's no problem beautiful" Sanji stated. _

_Law stood next to Lacey putting his arm around her in an effort to make Sanji back off. _

_"How much younger then Luffy are you?" Nami asked_

_"Not sure. A few minutes I think." Lacey answered_

_"TWINS!" Nami yelled in surprise finding it difficult to believe that they were twins._

_Law looked down at the girl under his arm and couldn't help but smile at the fact she was wearing his t-shirt her hair was slightly messy most likely meaning she was asleep. _

_As the group were talking Luffy and Lacey's stomachs started rumbling causing the two crews to agree they are related. Sanji cooked for both crews using his own supplies and the supplies Law had given him out of their own stock. The two crews sat down together to have a meal Luffy was stealing everyone's food that was until he tried to steal for Lacey who just as he was about to grab some food stabbed a fork into his hand trapping his hand against the table._

_"OW!" Luffy screamed trying to get the fork out of his hand "No that's my food!" Luffy screamed as Lacey began eating his food. This amused both crews. "This is so good!" Lacey stated as she filled her mouth up with more food. "I'm glad you like it Lacey" Sanji stated as he swooned around her. _

_"So you two are dating?" Zoro asked bluntly while drinking some sake. _

_His question made everyone stop in their tracks and look at Lacey and Law for an answer everyone had nearly forgotten about the fact that Lacey had kissed Law in front of them. Lacey looked at Law for a sign of what answer to give but what he did surprised her "Yes were dating have been for a little over two years" Law stated as he held Lacey hand under the table and squeezed it slightly._

_A few hours had passed and most of the members of the two crews had gone to their own rooms to sleep after the eventful few days. Lacey sat talking to Luffy for quite awhile before they both fell asleep. Nami put a blanket over Luffy and Law picked Lacey up and took her back to their room on his ship._

_Law laid Lacey down on the bed gently trying not to wake her "Lawww?" Lacey slurred tiredly _

_"What is it?" he said as he stroked her check with his finger. Lacey sat herself up slowly rubbing her eyes before straddling him she smiled at him before kissing him her arms wrapped around him tightly. Law kissed her back roughly. She grinded slightly on his crotch he then realised she wasn't wearing any underwear 'She wasn't wearing any underwear all day?' Law thought as he remembered she had been with everyone all day without any underwear on. For that he knew he had teach her a lesson. He pulled her hair making her head fall back as he nibbled and sucked on her exposed throat. His hands grabbed her boobs tightly as he continued to squeeze them making a moan escape Lacey's throat._


	14. Chapter 14

_Law grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down roughly on the bed making a squeak of surprise escape her mouth. He leered over his small lover beneath him smiling as he stared at her flushed face. Lacey reached her arms up to him to touch him but was stopped by his own hands pushing her arms back on the bed behind her head. She went to protest but was stopped by Law's lips on her own he held her hands behind her head with one of his hands as the other wondered up her top squeezing her boobs roughly whilst still kissing her. Letting her hands go he moved his other hand to trail down her body trailing along her hip bone "No leave your hands there" Law stated firmly as he stopped her moving her arms from behind her head. His hand reached her groin he trailed his fingers across the skin moving down slightly to brush a finger across her clit making her shudder. His finger trailed along her lips softly before pushing a finger inside her quickly making her moan his other hand still fondling her breasts. He brought his lips to hers once more kissing her roughly pushing his tongue in her mouth and exploring her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back to look at his flushed lovers face which he couldn't help but smile at how hot he thought she looked right now with her arms above her head, her wearing his t-shirt which was slightly risen up showing her left breast. He quickened his pace adding another finger inside her while watching her squirm and moan._

_Unzipping his trousers he pulled out his member. Law pulled Lacey's legs so they were resting on his shoulders he positioned his member at Lacey's entrance before thrusting in hard making Lacey's moan and squeal in slight pain at the sudden motion. Not letting her adjust to his length law continued to thrust deep inside of while holding her legs up. He quickened his pace and the strength of his thrusts increased. Lacey moaned loudly at the sensation Lacey tried to reach up to touch him but law stopped thrusting and said "Put your hands back" Lacey listened to his command and put her hands back as Law continued thrusting. He could hear Lacey getting close so he pulled out of her flipped her over and pulled her bum up so she was on her knees with her top half of her body on the bed. He pulled her hair making her head come up and making her come up on her hands as he thrust back in to her hard and fast. He continued to thrust into his lover not letting her get over her orgasm. Listing to her moan over and over again as he thrust inside her before realising himself inside her before falling down next to his lover kissing her on the forehead as he pulled the covers over her. Law pulled his clothes off before joining her in bed and pulling her close to him._

AN- May do more scenes like this depends what you think Let me know. (:


	15. Chapter 15

_Law awoke with Lacey snuggled up to his chest. He couldn't help but smile as he moved the purple girl's hair out of her face. Getting up careful not to wake his lover Law took some clothes and went off to have a bath. Just about to get in the bath there was a knock on the door Law decided to answer it and was greeted by a sleepy Lacey who was still wearing his t-shirt and holding a towel. Law just smiled and ushered her in. The two bathed Lacey tracing his many tattoos with soap and washing his hair for him. Law helped Lacey wash her back and hair before the two climbed in the bath. Lacey rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you." Lacey said looking up at the captain. Law smiled as he moved the wet strands of hair from her face and lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips as he pulled away he whispered on her lips "I missed you too." The two talked about what had happened during their time apart. "You never told me you had a brother." Law stated. _

_"You never asked" Lacey replied _

_"You never even told me your second name, always changed the subject"_

_"I wanted to be known for me, not for who my family is Law you understand right?"_

_"I guess that makes sense. But you can tell me anything you know."_

_"I Know" Lacey said smiling as she hugged him from the side "We should properly go see everyone"_

_"Yeah you're right."_

_Law and Lacey both dried themselves and got dressed and joined the rest of both crews on the island for breakfast. Sanji couldn't help but stare at Lacey in her clothes which held Laws mark he thought she was beautiful and couldn't believe she was with someone as cold as law, especially as her personality is like Luffy's. Her hair was a light purple colour and looked a lot like Luffy's just slightly longer with the underneath of her being long and reaching her waist. Her left arm was covered in tattoos of several different flowers. Luffy was the first to comment on her outfit saying something about all the crew wearing the same thing. _

_"We head off tomorrow" Law stated looking from him crew to the straw hat crew. Lacey looked at him slightly upset that he had planned this without telling her. She sat down to have breakfast while Luffy began taking people's food and stuffing his face Lacey just laughed at her brother antics as she ate. "Remember when gramps told us we have to eat lots and we ate all the food and gramps and Ace got none." Luffy laughed as Lacey started remembering about the times when they were young and Garp telling them they had to eat a lot whenever they could as they don't know when their next meal would be while Garp and Ace argued Luffy and Lacey ate all the food leaving none for Ace and Garp._

_Lacey sometimes regrets not leaving around the same time as Luffy if she had she may have seen ace again. 'Ace I'm sorry' Lacey thought. All these memories of Ace and the feeling that she could have helped or even seen him again hurt her why didn't she leave when Luffy did, Luffy even offered to take her with him. Lacey suddenly didn't have much of an appetite and her eyes started watering Lacey excused herself and wondered into the forest. Tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't cried for Ace even after she heard he had died she didn't shed a single tear. Maybe she was trying to be brave and put on a brave face for Dadan or it had been so long she was used to being away from him. The truth was it hadn't hit her that she had lost her older brother until she told Luffy she left after hearing about his death. She hadn't talked or thought about it until then she was saving herself for being hurt. Tears continued to stream down the young girls face as she thought about her brother and the times they spent together and how he died protecting Luffy. At least she still had Luffy she still had people who loved her but Ace's death was finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. She sat up against a tree while the tears poured from her eyes. She heard footsteps and tried to wipe her tears away._

_"Lacey?" Law asked looking concerned at his lover "Are you ok?" Law kneeled in front of the girl lifting her chin up so he could see her face._

_"I'm fine" Lacey said trying to smile but more tears fell from her eyes. Law had never seen her cry he wrapped his arms around her letting her head fall against his shoulder as he rubbed her back. He just let her cry in his arm for several minutes before she pulled away wiping the tears away. She smiled slightly at Law before kissing him on the cheek. _

_"Thank you" Lacey said as she brushed her hand against his face_

_"What's wrong?" Law asked as he looked at her_

_"Ace...Ace is dead" Lacey said quietly as she began to cry uncontrollably she had never said out loud that he was dead before. 'He died years ago why is she still this upset? She never grieved did she, she put the fact he died to the back of her mind and forgot about it Luffy must have sparked a memory that made her remember Ace and the fact he died, she's grieving as if he just died because to her he has just died.' Law thought as he pulled Lacey closer to him for another hug. _

_Law sat holding his crying lover for what seemed like hours but was really twenty minutes. She pulled away kissing his cheek as she did so. "It's ok Lacey." Law said wiping her tears with his finger._

_"I'm sorry" Lacey whispered_

_"Don't be. Let yourself grieve. Just remember I'll always be here for you, and you have Luffy. Maybe talking to Luffy will help?" _

_"Maybe" _

_"I'll get him" Law said as he hugged her one last time before wondering off to go and get Luffy. It wasn't long before Luffy came running through the woods way in front of Law who was trying to show him where his sister was._

_"Lacey!" Luffy yelled as he hugged his crying sister "What's wrong?" Law left the two siblings to talk. _

_Lacey and Luffy talked about Ace and memories they all had together it was painful for both but Lacey found it helped and Luffy found it nice to talk about his brother, he hadn't spoken about him since his death. The two talked for hours and Lacey finally stopped crying both their stomachs started to rumble. They both returned to the shore and were given food that Sanji had saved for them both since they had missed lunch and Law insisted on not disturbing them. After eating Lacey stood with Law, Law looked down at her red puffy eyed lover and smiled glad she was feeling better and had stopped crying. _

_"I'm ok. Thanks for getting Luffy" Lacey smiled as she tiptoed and kissed her lover softly on the lips. Law put his hands on her hips and brought her body closer to him._

_"I'm glad you're ok" Law said brushing her hair out of her face "I don't like seeing you upset, I love you and I love when you're happy"_

_"You love me?" _


	16. Chapter 16

_Law looked down at the girl looking up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he had just told her he loved her. There was no question that he loved her he just can't believe he told her that. Lacey looked up at him for an answer to the question she asked getting slightly inpatient. Law placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down kissing the girl softly on the lips "Of course I love you Lacey" He whispered against her lips. Lacey wrapped her arms around the taller man before looking up at him and saying "I love you too Trafalgar Law" She smiled at the man she was hugging resting her head on his chest._

_After saying goodbye to her brother and his crew as they sailed off Bepo set course and the heart pirates were also sailing off. Law picked Lacey up throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards their room. "Law what are you doing?" Lacey asked trying to wriggle from his grip. Law opened the door closing it swiftly behind him making sure to lock it. Although his crew don't usually enter their room he always made sure he locked it just in case they decided to break the unwritten rule of entering their room. Law threw Lacey down on the bed making her gasp in shock at the sudden motion and impact. Law looked down at the girl as he unzipped his coat Lacey sat up on the bed reaching her hands out to her captain's shoulders and pushing his coat off, her hands ventured to the ends of his t-shirt pulling it over the taller man's head with a smile. Law decided she had enough control for now and it was his turn to show her who is in control. Law un zipped her top and pulled it off her arms with one quick motion he also moved his hands to pull off her trousers making Lacey fall back on to the bed he quickly removed the girls sandals. Law looked down at his lover who was sporting a red lacy bra with matching red lacy French knickers he licked his lips before pulling off the rest of his clothes quickly before laying on his side next to his lover running his fingers across her skin giving her goose bumps as his finger brushed across her covered nipples and pussy. Law Loved the fact he could make Lacey feel good and the fact she was his made him the happiest man ever. Lacey rolled on her side and reached out her hand to touch her lover's chest in return. Law let her touch him he liked feeling her touch. Her hand roamed his torso gently her nails brushing against his skin her hand roamed further south and brushed against her lover's hardness making Law shudder at the feeling. _

_Lacey smiled up at her lover as she wrapped her hand around his hard member and moved her hand back and forth, Law threw his head back enjoying the feeling of her hand around his member. After a few minutes of doing this while Law's eyes were closed and his head was resting on the bed Lacey brought her mouth to his member and took it in her mouth while twirling her tongue around his member. Law moan at the sudden sensation Lacey slowly increased her speed and went deeper. Law didn't like not being in control at this point he pulled Lacey's hair pulling her away from his member he sat up and pushed her off the bed. He looked down at his confused lover who was now trying to get up from the floor Law stopped her getting to her feet and pushed her down to her knees holding her by the hair he pushed his member roughly in to her mouth, using her hair he moved her head quickly back and forth making her take him in deeper than she ever had before Law did this for several minutes whilst moaning enjoying the feeling of his lovers mouth. Law held her by the hair making her stay at the base of his member while he thrust quickly and hard into her mouth feeling the back of her throat around his member. Law thrust deeply in to her mouth for several minutes not letting her move away or push his member out of her mouth he finial felt himself getting close so he thrust as hard and fast as he could before realising himself in Lacey's throat he let go of her hair and pushed her off him making her fall to the floor coughing and some of his cum running down the sides of her mouth. Lacey had tears coming from her eyes her cheeks were wet from tears. Lacey sat herself up coughing and wiping her mouth. _

_Law grabbed her hair once more and pulled her over to the bed pushing her on the bed pulling her body to the end of the bed and pulling her bum up. He moved her knickers to the side looking at his lovers dripping wet pussy he couldn't help but smirk at the sight which got him rock hard, without warning he thrust quickly into his lover making her scream in surprise Law was feeling very sensitive so knew he wouldn't last that long. He pulled on Lacey's shoulders making her move herself back and forth he listened to her moan. He heard her getting close so he flipped her over so she was now on her back with her legs up Law was looking down at the girl who was moaning his name. Lacey came screaming Law's name Law came shortly after realising himself inside her. Law pulled out and kissed his lover "I didn't hurt you did I?" Law asked concerned he had gone too far._

_"No I'm fine. I had fun." Lacey smiled as she kissed Law and pulled him down to lay with her. _

_"Tell me if I go too far, I don't want to hurt you." Law stated as he pulled the girl closer to him to lean her head on his chest. Lacey nodded answering his question. The two feel asleep in each other's arms. _

_Lacey didn't mind that Law was controlling in the bed room there were times when he would let her do it but that was very rare and it would always come across that he was still in control. Lacey didn't mind this as she likes the fact he is in control she wouldn't like it if he wanted her to be in control she likes the fact that she makes him exited and that he wants her body. She likes how he uses her body how he wants. She knows that if she told him to stop he would, he would never hurt her. It took her sometime to get used to the more controlling kind of sex. Their first few times having sex was very ordinary as months passed Law got more controlling and rougher in the bedroom. Lacey had talked to him about it and found out he had been holding back the past few months as he didn't want to scare her or hurt her. Lacey told Law to do what he wanted and she would tell him to stop if he was scaring her or hurting her, Law agreed to these terms. Lacey found the rougher sex much more fun and although law just had to touch her and give her the 'I want you look' and Lacey would get turned on, him doing what he wants pleasing himself using her body made her __excited and over the past two years of having sex Lacey believes it has gotten much better since Law hasn't been holding back._


	17. Chapter 17

_Four weeks had passed since Lacey and Law had been reunited after time apart their relationship was still as strong as it had always been. They had come into contact with many marines and fellow pirates who wished to oppose the warlord and his crew. Lacey wasn't feeling to great so she decided to stay on the ship while Law and Bepo went to explore the new island they had sailed to. Over the past week Lacey had been feeling Ill nothing she couldn't handle she wasn't being physically sick but at times she felt like she would be. She felt weak and tired most of the time._

_Lacey joined Penguin and Shachi for some food. The two were talking about what they were going to do on his island and how they couldn't wait to have another fight with some marines to show them who are the best. Lacey decided she didn't have much of an appetite so excused herself from the table telling her friends she was going to read in the library. Lacey sat in the library reading some new plant books she had acquired over the past few months. It wasn't in till she came across a chapter about a plants reproductive system that she realised she didn't remember when her last period was. Throwing down the book Lacey ran to her room rummaging through her bed side cabinet to find a small diary she opened it flipping through the pages hoping to find when her last period was 'two weeks before Law came back' Lacey said to herself 'That would mean I'm two weeks late? But I've been taking my birth control pills Law had made. Oh, I didn't take them after my period in till the morning after me and Law had sex when he came back. If I am pregnant we conceived the first night we were reunited.' Lacey paced back and forth revelling in the information she had just given herself 'What will Law say?' she asked herself as she stopped in her tracks thinking about what her lover would say. Would he leave her? Tell her to get off his ship? Call her an idiot for not taking her pills?_

_Lacey quickly ran to library quickly looking through books to find out how to test if she's pregnant she quickly took the book to laws lab and found what was needed before running to the bathroom and locking the door. 'According to the book I have to dip this piece of paper in my pee for ten seconds' Lacey said to herself as she held the book on her knees and a piece of paper and a beaker in the other hand. After collecting her pee in the beaker Lacey dipped the piece of paper in the beaker for ten seconds she looked back at the book 'If it turns blue the patient is pregnant' Lacey read as she looked from the book to the piece of paper. To Lacey's horror the paper had turned blue although she thought she didn't want this she couldn't help but feel happy about the fact she was carrying Law's baby._

_Lacey put everything back where she found it so Law wouldn't know what was going on. She laid on her bed her hand gravitating towards her stomach rubbing it slightly. She couldn't help but feel happy she was carrying the man she loves baby. Something they both made together something special. But Lacey was scared that Law wouldn't think of it this way. She couldn't stand loosing Law but she wanted this baby even if it meant Law not wanting her she would leave and raise their baby alone and start a new dream of raising her baby. _

_Lacey woke up with Laws arm holding her closely next to him. She couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness. Her smile faded as she remembered the baby growing inside of her 'How do I tell him?' Lacey asked herself. Not wanting to face Law Lacey went to the kitchen to get some food leaving Law to sleep. Her thoughts were on the baby inside her as she felt arms wrap around her neck she looked up at her lover smiling sleepily down at her "You never leave while I'm still asleep" he stated rubbing his eyes as he sat down next to his lover "What's wrong?" he asked Lacey just smiled before replying "Nothing." Law looked at her expecting her to say more but he didn't want to push her so he just kissed her forehead and smiled at the girl. "Were going back in to town today you should come." Law stated looking at Lacey, Lacey just nodded in response._

_Lacey wondered round the village on her own not wanting to spend too much time with Law scared of what he would say if she told him before she had time to think about how to tell him. She sat down in a field that had a number of flowers growing from it. Lacey decided to write down what she wanted to say to law before she could finish everything went black. _

_Lacey awoke in a room she hadn't seen before straining her eyes to see more clearly she couldn't recognise the place she was in. She tried to move her arms but her arms were tied behind her back and her feet tied together. Lacey tried her hardest to get her limbs free from the bindings but she failed._

_"You're awake!" Yelled an orange haired tall man who was standing in the door way looking at Lacey with a smile on his face. Lacey had never seen the man before and was annoyed she had got caught she had let her guard down she had been focusing on how to tell Law she was having their baby. _

_"What do you want?" Lacey asked _

_"You!" he stated smiling whilst moving closer to Lacey "You're so beautiful" _

_It was getting dark and Law was growing worried about his lovers absence she had said she was going to look at plant life this was nothing new. Law knew she could defend herself but she had been distracted and avoiding Law as of late. Law didn't want to push knowing she would most likely tell him when she's ready. Law decided to go look for his lover knowing she would have been near plants he decided to check the field they had both walked past earlier that day. Walking next to the field he came across Lacey's bag and her note book laying opened face down on the floor. Now law was worried why was she not here and where is she. Law picked up her bag and note book. Noticing his name on the page he decided not to shut it but look at what was written on the page. _

_'Law, I never knew how hard it would be to tell you something I've always been able to tell you anything but this, it scares me your reaction scares me. I don't want to lose you but I fear I will but I have to tell you. Law I'm pregnant.' Law read the note that was written in the book 'She's pregnant?' Law asked himself as he stared at the book thinking he read it wrong. Law knew he had to find her, he knew she wouldn't just run away something must have happened._


	18. Chapter 18

_Law ran back to the ship as fast as he could surprising his crew Law explained to his crew that something had happened to Lacey and they had to find her. The crew quickly got things together so they could search for their fellow crew member. They all knew there captain was worrying about the girl's safety and wondering where she is and if she is safe. The crew couldn't help but feel this to, Lacey was the only girl on the crew so naturally all the crew members were slightly protective of her. _

_The heart pirates began their search around the harbour and the town looking anywhere they thought she may be. 'If anyone hurts her I will kill them!' Law said to himself as he ran about the town frantically looking for any sign of his lover._

_"What do you want with me?" Lacey asked pulling at the ropes that had her tied to a chair_

_"You! I already told you that!" The man yelled before walking closer to Lacey "You really are beautiful!" He stated as he stroked her cheek with his hand "This hair needs sorting though!" the man took Lacey's hair in his hands before pulling it back he took a brush from the side and began brushing her wavy hair he brushed it back in to a pony tail at the middle of the back of her head he took a ribbon from the side and tied her hair up with it. "These clothes also have to go. Not very girl at all! I'll go get you some new clothes."_

_Lacey wasn't sure what this man wanted but there was no way in hell he was letting him see her with no clothes on. She knew she had to get out of here she wanted to see Law she just wanted to get out of this place. She didn't know what the man wanted but she knew she didn't want to be around to find out. It was no use the ropes were to tight that they were starting to dig in and sting her wrists and ankles. It wasn't long before the man came in holding a red dress and smiling "You will great in this!" he stated holding it up "But you will try to escape once I untie you so ill have to use this!" he held up a cloth in his other hand and covered Lacey mouth and nose she couldn't struggle she eventually lost consciousness._

_"Oh matching underwear!" the man said as he stripped Lacey of her clothing "Goes nice with the dress. Black lacy bra her boobs look so nice!" he stated as he poked her boon "And black French knickers so pretty" he pulled the dress over her head putting her arms in the arm holes he pulled the dress down while holding on to her limp body. He sat her down and put some black sticky top stockings on her and placed black heels on her feet. He looked at the girl in front of him. The dress was Red which was tight around the bust and waist with lace at the back to tighten. The dress fanned out slightly at the hips and reached the floor. "So pretty!" the guy exclaimed as he tied her hands in front of her with a ribbon making sure he tied it so it had a bow, he did the same with her legs to the chair. The man fixed Lacey's hair and put make up on her. Out lining her eyes with thick black eyeliner and colouring her lips with red lipstick. "Perfect!" _

_Lacey woke up her eyes a little blurry and heavy. Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings and she remembered what the guy had said she went to move and nearly fell off the chair. Her hands were tied in front of her this time. 'I can unite the ribbon with my mouth' Lacey said to herself as she brought her hands to her mouth but she heard someone coming so stopped and pretended to be asleep. "The chloroform will wear off in twenty minutes." She couldn't make out anything else the two men outside the door were saying but she heard there voices get quieter so she assumed they had moved away from the door. She quickly untied the ribbon with her mouth and then untied her legs from the binds. She saw her clothes on the side and picked them up quickly she ventured out the door not sure what to expect or who she would find on the other side. She looked out the window in the corridor and noticed she was on a boat. She found the stairs and ran to the deck the boat looked as if it had just left sure the deck was well lit she saw law walking across the harbour _

_"Law!" she yelled waving her arm frantically. Law looked toward the sound of the voice seeing Lacey wearing a red dress. Whilst looking he saw a man coming up behind her. "Behind you!" he yelled frantically as he ran further up the harbour to get her. Lacey managed to punch the guy in the face dropping the clothes she was holding she knew she would have to fight the people on this ship. Many men were on the deck at this point all ready to fight and capture Lacey once more. A man saw the mark on the clothes on the floor and his eyes widened as he said "A member of the heart pirates! What were you thinking Ivan?" the man screamed at the man who Lacey had seen not to long ago._

_Bepo had heard Lacey and seen law running up the harbour so decided to move the ship as the ship which Lacey was on was moving quickly out of the harbour and into the sea. Law saw his ship next to him when he reached the end of the harbour and quickly boarded it and was surprised that Bepo had already set a course after the ship Lacey was on. "Don't worry captain we will get her back!" Bepo stated whist smiling at his captain. It wasn't long before the heart pirates caught up with Lacey. They could see her fighting the guys off. Only one person was left standing and he seemed to have a devil fruit ability to create slim it appeared that Lacey's feet were stuck in slime and she couldn't move. Law jumped off the deck of his ship on to theirs and went to attack the man who had already taken quite a beating from his lover. Before law could attack the slime man threw slime on his feet making him fall into the ocean. He also threw slime at Bepo making sure he couldn't move. Lacey pulled her feet out of her heels at ran at the man dodging her attacks she kicked him so hard in the face causing him to fall off the ship into the sea. _

_Lacey jumped off the ship as fast as she could. She saw Law sinking fast her dress was very heavy causing her to be slow she saw the slime man next to her and pulled a knife from his belt to cut off her dress. She quickly removed her dress and could swim much faster to get Law. The slime disappeared from Bepo as they reached the surface he leaned over the ship to help them both up. Law was laid on the deck while Lacey did first aid in aim to make him breath. He spat all the water out and looked at his lover "Why are you only wearing your underwear!" he said as he quickly got up to shield her from others. Lacey laughed as she kissed her lover causing him to fall on his back against the doc "Wait in till I leave!" Bepo yelled as he started to run for the door. _

_"Could you hurry?" Law said _

_"Captain!" Bepo yelled as he ran inside the ship. Lacey started laughing as she kissed Law again and smiled down at him. _

_"We should get you dried up before you get a cold!" Law said as he pushed himself up._

_Lacey followed Law back inside whose clothes were dripping wet. The two decided to have a bath. Law locked the door behind him before pushing Lacey up against the wall holding her hands above her head kissing her roughly. He let go of her hands and removed his clothing before pulling her legs up so they were resting on his shoulders before thrusting his member deep inside her. He could hear her body hitting the wall every time he thrust into her. Her moans filled the room as he thrust in and out of her. He could hear Lacey getting close so increased his speed her moans made his member twitch inside her as she came. Law smiled as he kissed her before turning her around "Put your hands on the wall!" He stated firmly as Lacey did what he said she put her hands on the wall and Law thrust inside of her once more. Her arms struggling to stay on the wall, her arms being the only thing keeping her from falling face first into the wall or falling on the floor. Law could hear Lacey getting close again as he was building he thrust deep and hard inside her and as he heard her cum a second time he released himself inside her. He pulled out of her and turned her round so her arms were now round his neck and she was kissing him. "We should wash now." Lacey laughed as she kissed him once more._


	19. Chapter 19

_Lacey Laid in bed thinking about how to tell Law that his baby was growing inside of her. It had been two weeks since she found out she was pregnant. She had been trying to avoid Law but Law hadn't let her out of his sight being more protective than usual. Law had been keeping quiet about the fact that he knew Lacey was pregnant he wanted her to tell him. He knew he had to keep an eye on her he didn't want her getting hurt._

_"What did that man want with you Lacey?" Bepo asked _

_"What man?" Lacey asked_

_"The slime man!" _

_"I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know?" Law yelled surprising Lacey_

_"I don't know Law" Lacey said calmly_

_"So he kidnapped you and dressed you up for no reason?" Law snapped_

_"What do you want me to say?" Lacey asked_

_"Tell me what he wanted with you!"_

_"But I don't know."_

_"How can you not know? How can you be so weak to let him kidnap you?"_

_"What?" Lacey asked quietly _

_"Why are you even on this ship? You're weak and you cause me so much trouble sometimes I wonder if it's worth it!" Law yelled as his crew looked shocked not quiet believing what their captain had just said._

_"Is that how you really feel?" Lacey said quietly trying to fighting back the tears_

_"Yes it is! Do I have to say it louder?" Law yelled. Lacey looked up at Law tears starting to fall from her eyes._

_"Sorry." Lacey whispered as she walked out the room tears streaming down her face._

_"Captain?" Bepo asked looking down at his captain confused about his outburst and attitude towards Lacey. Law looked at his crew mates faces seeing the shock and surprise in their eyes._

_Lacey collected her things and changed into some clothes that didn't have Law's mark on and threw her previous clothes on the bed she now used to share with Law. She quickly left the ship thankful that they were currently docked at an island. She boarded a ship that was leaving the harbour, she was leaving Law with no plan of what to do next. _

_Please review (: More soon. Sorry for short chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

_Lacey sat on the ship her hand resting on her stomach thinking about Law. 'How could he say such things?' Lacey thought as she wiped the tears falling from her eyes. She loved Law more than anything and couldn't believe he would tell her to leave and say hurtful things to her. A few hours passed and Lacey got off the ship at an island she thanked the crew that had taken her to the next island._

_A few days passed and Lacey decided to move to a new island she walked down to the docks to see if she could travel to the next island with some pirates. Through her blurry eyes she noticed a familiar ship just about to leave the harbour 'Luffy?' Lacey asked herself as she saw Luffy's ship just about to leave. Lacey quickly boarded the ship and was met by a shocked Usopp. "Lacey what are you doing here?" Usopp asked looking at the named intruder. _

_"Hey Usopp." Lacey smiled as she walked closer to the long nosed boy. _

_"Super Lacey!" Franky yelled from the other side of the ship._

_"Hi Franky." Lacey said smiling at the friendly face of her brother shipwright. She was then greeted by the other members of Luffy's crew along with her brother._

_"Lacey? Why are you here?" Luffy asked concerned "Why have you been crying?" Luffy asked looking closely at his sister's face._

_"Luffy." Lacey said quietly as tears started to fall from her eyes once again. Luffy quickly grabbed his sister pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly. _

_"Let's go inside." Luffy said leading his sister into the kitchen. Luffy's crew understood that Luffy wanted to be left alone with his sister for a while._

_Luffy sat in front of his sister holding her hands squeezing them slightly before asking "What happened Lacey?" _

_"He didn't want me as part of his crew anymore." Lacey said quietly looking at the floor "He didn't want me anymore." _

_Luffy smiled widely at the girl "His lose, my gain!" Lacey smiled up at her brother happy she had him and she wasn't alone. She didn't know how she was going to tell Luffy about the fact she was carrying Law's baby. _

_"Thank you Luffy." She said as she squeezed her brother's hand as her stomach started rumbling. Luffy laughed before shouting "Sanji! Food!" not long after Sanji wondered in starting to make food for the crew. The rest of the crew joined them at the table in the kitchen._

_"Yoho you look beautiful Lacey." Brooke stated "can I see your panties?" Nami hit him on the head for asking._

_"I like your dress." Nami stated looking at the purple haired girls white dress._

_"Thanks." Lacey said smiling_

_The group talked and laughed in till the sun started to set Lacey fell asleep at the table Luffy picked Lacey up and carried her to a spare room. "Law..." Lacey said in her sleep as Luffy tucked her into bed. Luffy left Lacey sleeping in the room and went to his own room to sleep._

_"Morning Lacey!" Sanji swooned as Lacey walked into the kitchen joining the rest of the crew. _

_"Are you feeling ok Lacey?" Chopper asked as Lacey started to sway "You look pale." As Chopper finished his sentence Lacey started to fall to the floor. Robin used her ability to stop Lacey hitting the floor. _

_"Lacey!" Luffy yelled running to his sister's aid._

_Lacey lay on Choppers examining table her eyes slowly opening slowly adjusting to the light._

_"You're awake." Chopper said looking at the girl "You fainted."_

_"Am I ok?" Lacey asked concerned about the baby growing inside her as her hand unconsciously gravitated towards her stomach._

_"I took some blood. Lacey, you're pregnant." Chopper stated looking at the girl._

_"I know. Is the baby ok?" _

_"When did you find out?" _

_"A few weeks ago. I think I'm about four to six weeks I'm not sure."_

_"Does Law know?" Chopper asked concerned_

_"No. He's not going to know."_

_"You should tell him."_

_"Its better he doesn't know. Please don't tell Luffy. I'll leave soon so I'm not trouble for you guys."_

_"Whatever is said here is kept between us." Chopper said as he helped Lacey sit up and get to her feet._

_Lacey had been on Luffy's ship for five weeks. Her stomach had started to bulge she had started wearing baggy clothes in aim of hiding her bulging belly from her brother and his crew. It was becoming dangerous for Lacey to stay, they had been in several battles and Chopper was helping protect Lacey so she didn't have to fight__, but it was becoming hard not to fight to help protect her brother and his crew but she knew if she did she could kill her baby. She knew it was time to leave she had started packing her stuff and trying to figure out how to tell Luffy she was leaving. Lacey knew she would have to stay in one place, she decided to stay on the next island and raise her baby._

_"So this is goodbye Luffy, in till next time." Lacey smiled "Please look after my brother" Lacey said looking at Luffy's crew._

_"We will." Zoro stated _

_"Bye Lacey. See you again soon." Luffy said hugging his sister tightly._


	21. Chapter 21

_Lacey had been on the island for a few weeks working at a local doctors office to make some money. Luffy had given her some beris to take with her. Enough so she could have a place to live for several months. By now Lacey was around four months pregnant. She couldn't help but think of Law as she rubbed her belly, she missed him._

_"Captain we've been searching for a little over two months now." Bepo stated as he followed his captain through the town._

_"I have to find her." Law replied looking up at Bepo._

_"Ok captain." _

_Law walked through the town looking for his lover among the many people that were crossing his path._

_"We should get some supplies while we are here Bepo." Law said pointing to the doctor's office._

_Bepo nodded as the two walked into the office. "Can I help you..." Asked the girl from behind the counter. Law looked at the girl in shock._

_"Lacey?" Law asked looking at the purple haired girl behind the counter._

_"Law! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised at Law's presence. Law reached over the counter grabbing the young girls face and kissing her softly on the lips. Smiling against her lips as he pulled away as he said against her lips "I'm here because I love you! I should never have let you leave." _

_Lacey looked at her lover standing opposite her. His normally tanned skin was pale his eyes had dark circles underneath, he looked thinner than usual. This man wasn't the same man she fell in love with. Lacey walked around the counter wrapping her arms around the man in front of her "What happened to you?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears. She could feel his ribs whilst hugging him. Law pulled away holding her shoulders smiling down at the shorter girl as tears fell from her eyes._

_"I couldn't stand what I did. Lacey I'm so sorry. I was a jerk I never meant to say such things. I was mad, I couldn't stand the fact I couldn't protect you!" Law stated as he wiped his lovers tears with his fingers. "I love you!" Law stated as he held her face in his hands. "Come back to me. I want you both to come back to me."_

_"Both?" Lacey asked confused. Law pulled a notebook out of his back pocket opening it and handing it to Lacey._

_"Yes both of you." Law stated pointing to the page. Lacey read the page as her eyes widened._

_"How long?" _

_"The day you were kidnapped I found that."_

_"Why didn't you say something?"_

_"I wanted you to tell me."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Come back to me Lacey." Law said as he pulled Lacey into a hug "Never leave me again!"_

_"Never!" Lacey replied as she hugged him tightly. _

_"Let's go." Law said as he grabbed her hand and lead her out the door._

_"Bepo it's great to see you again!" Lacey exclaimed as she hugged the bear._

_"I'm glad you're coming back Lacey." Bepo replied ruffling the girls hair._

_After boarding the ship Lacey was greeted by her fellow crew members. After a few minutes of talking Law took Lacey hand and took her to their bed room. Lacey sat on the bed looking around the room. 'It looks exactly the same as when I left. He didn't move anything.' Lacey said to herself. Law sat next to her pulling her baggy jumper over her head. He lifted up her black tank top exposing her small bump. Law put his hand on her stomach looking at Lacey with a smile on his face. Lacey moved her hand to his face 'You really have been suffering' Lacey said to herself looking at Law. She moved her face closer to his kissing him softly resting her head against his as she put her hand on his smiling at her lover. _

_"I was scared you wouldn't want this." Lacey confessed_

_"I was scared to. But I do want this. We just need to think about yours and the baby's safety. " Law said as he moved his hand across her stomach "I can't lose you both."_

_Lacey rested her head on her lovers shoulder as he rubbed her stomach._

_"Have you been taking supplements?" Law asked as he looked at her._

_"Yes Law I have." Lacey replied as she brushed her hand against his face._

_"Let me examine you!" Law stated as he stood up taking her hand. Lacey followed Law to be examined. She knew he must be worried and he would want to be the one to examine her. "Have you been examined?" _

_"No Law I haven't just been taking supplements." Lacey confessed. Law smiled down at her as he led her down the corridor._

_"I'm glad means I will be the first to see my baby."_

_"See?" Lacey asked confused._

_"New technology called an ultrasound lets you see the baby."_

_"That's cool." Lacey exclaimed pulling on his arm making him smile down at her._

_Lacey lay down on the examination table as Law squeezed some cold jell on her stomach laughing at her squeak from the coldness. Law moved the stick over the jell as he moved a screen closer. _

_"What that sound?" Lacey asked as she heard beating_

_"Baby's heartbeat." Law stated smiling "Look there's our baby!" Law added as he looked from Lacey to the screen._

_"That's our baby?" Lacey asked as she smiled as Law nodded "Our baby, Law that's our baby!" Lacey exclaimed as she smiled at Law a tear falling from her eye. _

_"Sure is." Law clicked a few buttons on the machine and a piece of paper came out the bottom. Law put the stick down and wiped the jell off her stomach. He took the paper from the machine and handed it to Lacey "Our baby!" Law kissed her softly and helped her sit up and hugged her._

_"Are you ready for this?" Lacey asked as she got off the table looking up at Law._

_"It's become very real all of a sudden." Law laughed as he pulled the girl closer to him wrapping his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "I'm so happy your home." _

_"I'm happy I'm home to!" Lacey said resting her head on his chest. "Law, I'm tired." _

_"Let's get you to bed!" Law smiled down at the girl hugging his chest. Lacey held Law's hand as they walked to their room. Law helped Lacey out of her clothes, Lacey pulled Law's t-shirt off and put it on herself. "This brings back memories." Law said as he smiled at the memory. Law removed his trousers as he pulled Lacey closer to sit on his lap. Lacey straddled Law bring holding his face in her hands as she smiled at him. _

_"I've missed you." Lacey stated as she smiled at her lover before kissing him. _

_"I've missed you to Lacey, so much." Law smiled back at his lover as he kissed her forehead "Let's get you to sleep." Law stated as he pulled Lacey back on to the bed pulling her onto his chest as she wrapped an arm around him pulling the covers over them both. Law stroked her hair as she fell asleep on his chest. 'I've missed this' Law said to himself as he looked at his sleeping lover._

_AN- Review (: _


	22. Chapter 22

Law woke up looking at Lacey getting changed into a blue dress seeing her belly poking out. Law hadn't woken up in the best of moods and seeing his girlfriend looking different from the say she had left made him angry and he didn't know why. "Law you ok?" Lacey asked looking at her lovers face frowning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Law asked sitting up

"Tell you what?" Lacey asked

"I waited for you to tell me you were pregnant but you never did, why?"

"I was scared. Law what's wrong?"

"I waited for weeks for you to tell me you didn't and then you just left!"

"Law I was scared I was going to tell you." Lacey said touching Law's face.

"You left me knowing you were pregnant. With no plan on telling me!"

"I was going to Law, honestly I was."

Law pulled her hand away pushing her out of the way as he got up "You weren't going to tell me." Law walked to the door "You left, you left knowing you were having our baby but didn't tell me. You weren't planning on telling me you were just going to live without me. You were going to raise that baby alone not telling me it existed."

"I was going to tell you Law, honestly I was."

"Leave me alone Lacey." Law stated as he walked out the door. Lacey followed him out into the corridor pushing him up against the wall.

"I was trying to protect you! You told me you didn't want me! What was I supposed to do Law? If you didn't want me you most defiantly didn't want our baby." Lacey yelled "You told me to go I was honouring your wishes!" Lacey slapped her lover before walking away.

Law held his cheek in his hand looking at his lover as she walked away the truth was they both kept things to themselves thinking it would be safer for the other one. Law knew he was being rash as he was the one who told her to leave before she had the chance. But she left without warning, he didn't really want her to leave he was just angry but she left without trying to resolve anything and that angered him.

Lacey sat in the bath tears falling from her eyes wondering why she even came back if it was just going to be like this. Lacey rubbed her belly wondering if her and Law will ever really get over this. Wondering if they will let go of the things they had said and the things they hadn't said. Were these fights going continue? Before Lacey left, her and Law rarely argued at all they had small arguments, silly arguments about random things. But now they argued every day since her return. Lacey wasn't sure if staying was the best idea she couldn't raise a baby around arguing it was going to be hard enough raising the baby on a pirate ship. Law would have to forgive her and leave the fact she didn't tell him alone.

Law slept in his office for a few days leaving Lacey to sleep alone in their bed. Lacey lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about how she and Law were falling apart. She heard the door opening but it was too dark to see anything she presumed it was Law coming in. She closed her eyes only to be awoken by a cloth being put on her mouth she quickly opened her eyes but couldn't see the person her eyes went blurry she heard "Nice to see you again girly!" as she drifted off.

Law heard something coming for his room as he was leaving his study he saw a man running out of his room carrying Lacey in his arms. Law ran after the guy who was running out of the ship the man jumped onto his ship as he set sail. Law ordered his crew to follow the ship.

"Isn't that the ship of the people who kidnapped Lacey last time?" Bepo asked looking from the ship to Law.

"It is." Law stated as he recognised the ship "What do they want with her?"

Law didn't quite understand why the kidnappers returned they had beaten them and now they wanted more.

"Why did they dress her up? Why do they want her?" Law asked himself as he wondered about their intentions.

"Oh so pretty." The slime guy stated as he brushed Lacey's hair "Kan will be happy he has two for the price of one." He stated as he ran a finger over Lacey's belly smiling manically "He will be very happy"

All Law could do at the moment was keep up with the kidnappers there ship was faster. Law had to keep them in site and attack once they stop. He needed to get his girl back.

AN -Sorry for short chapter- Writers block will write more soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Lacey woke up in a pink dress tied to a chair with her hair curled and pink heels on. She went to move her arms but was stopped by the ropes around her wrists. 'Law I need you.' Lacey thought as she looked down at her belly as she felt her baby moving.

"Hey pretty lady." The slime guy smiled down at her from the doorway

"What do you want with me?" Lacey asked trying to pulling her wrists out of the ropes.

"You're so pretty." He smiled as he walked over and played with her hair "Kan will be very happy."

"Who? Who is Kan?"

"You will meet him soon enough pretty lady." He ran his hand across her cheek before leaving the room.

"Let me out of here!" Lacey yelled trying to pull her limbs away from their binds.

Law sat in his study looking up at all his books mentally slapping himself for ignoring Lacey and acting like a jerk for no reason. He had no idea why these people wanted Lacey and if they planned to harm her. "Ahh!" Law yelled as he pushed all the books off the desk laying his head down on the desk as he pulled on his hair. "Lacey!" Law screamed as he repeatedly punched the desk as he lifted his head.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled as he burst through the door.

"What?" Law stated as he looked up at Bepo with his dark eyes.

"Captain. We... we... lost them..." Bepo stuttered

"What?" Law yelled

"I'm sorry captain." Bepo said quietly as he bowed his head.

"Move Bepo!" Law yelled as he pushed passed Bepo and ventured out the door "Find there ship!" Law yelled back at Bepo.

"Yes captain!" Bepo replied as he ran after his captain.

"How did we lose them?" Law asked standing next to Bepo

"They sped up captain we couldn't keep up!"

"Just find them Bepo!"

"Yes captain."

'Were would they take her? Who are they?' Law asked himself as he walked to his and Lacey's room to cool himself down before he freaked out he couldn't take it much longer he needed Lacey by his side he needed to feel their baby moving inside of her. 'Please be ok, both of you!' Law said to himself as he lay on his and Lacey's bed holding her nightdress close to him.

Story will continue on Unexpected Part 2.

(:


End file.
